Two Dimensions: Saiyan Traits
by Leadx
Summary: 7 years after the destruction of the deathly duo and the return of Micha to this realm with his special powers. -Cancelled. Soon to be deleted-
1. Chapter I: Introductions

_**Disclaimer:**____**I do not own Dragonball Z/GT in any way. Except for the storyline I made up and the characters I thought of.**_

_**Authors note: The sequel to Two Dimensions. I got the idea's popped in my head and decided to write it down before it disappeared again. This took me 2 hours to write, hope you enjoy. Might be mistakes in there but if there are, please review and tell me the mistakes/errors I made. Also.. GT never happened here, yet Goku and Vegeta reached SSJ4. I could change the concept of SSJ4 if people agree to this. Well.. I hope you readers review and tell your thoughts. :) I appreciate it.**_

* * *

It was a dark and rainy day, I was flying with my powers over the United States of America and was just relaxing after a day of hard work back in The Netherlands. It became clearer and clearer how closer I drew to Hollywood, United States where I would have to meet someone I know by someone else.

I write stories and I got known by a major film-producer to write a 'War of the Worlds' storyline what later became known as 'Tripod Invasion: Life and Death'. Now where I flew it was warm, around 24 Degrees Celsius. I powered up a little bit to dry my hair and everything I was wearing and flew further, when I saw a major city in the distance known as Los Angeles drawing closer I speeded up.

I flew very high and circled around in the sky to find a nice place to land, Hollywood was near and I had to go down. So I got lower and landed on the street, people were looking at me but I ran so fast into somewhere they didn't know where I went and I changed back to myself again. I was known at Earth not as myself, but as 'Real Superman' because of my powers, plus I was in my Super state so people won't recognize me.

Yet, people knew long before I became the Real Superman that these powers existed by two deathly girls of sixteen and seventeen years old, later revealed to be Androids. I killed those two blood thirsty Androids after I returned to this dimension again and saw them destroying my hometown, I was pissed, very pissed and had a one hour fight with them before they were so damaged that I took them out with one attack.

I was thinking about it while walking on the sidewalk with many other people. I smiled at the thought peace returned seven years ago. It is now 2017 and from someone in the other dimension I was allowed to get secrets from her corporation what got her rich, with those secrets I could change the world and get everything I desire into a capsule like a car so it could be brought with you in the pocket without having a risk of getting carjacked.

But, I decided not to release those inventions yet. The world wasn't ready for that but I did decide to capsulate my own stuff for easier transport. I got out of my thoughts and looked at the street, seeing a paparazzo van stopping near me, I was a famous writer and script writer on Earth and since three years ago I appear in movies, like the movie what is about my own War of the Worlds story that came out last year.

With that movie and book I also got two of my old classmates known through the world, I allowed them to star in the movie like they star in the book and I got a better response on the movie and book than I originally expected.

The door of the van opened as I saw people looking at me, knowing they were coming for me, the paparazzi had their camera ready as they ran through the crowd, I got lower and didn't care about their opinion as I ran as slow as I could out of there, it was so fast that they only felt an after wind and saw an afterimage of me as I made my way through the crowd without touching anyone.

I ran into an alleyway and changed into the Superman form when my clothes changed as well, my eyes were now glowing green and my hairs spiky gold. My clothes now had a green cape, black undershirt, red vest what was zipped halfway, black gloves for fingerprints so curious people can't get my identity, sun glasses what I can clearly look through, dark green pants and black shoes.

Because of the name they gave me, I had a 'S' symbol like Superman clearly shown at the undershirt, I walked out of the alleyway and sniffed the fresh air once, people were starting to come to me but I floated and flew into the air, going towards the building I'd meet someone after a while not seeing her.

After a few seconds of flying and seeing many watching me and pointing at me, I arrived at a thirty story high building and landed on the roof, I looked around seeing nobody as I pressed the button on my watch and my clothes changed to something appropriate and my hair and eyes changed back to normal, ''I thought you'd never show up.'' I heard a soft female voice saying as I turned around and saw someone with her arms crossed.

She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, some darker skin, sweet smile and she was dressed appropriate, I smiled at her. ''Good to see you, Crystal.'' I answered to her, I walked to her as she uncrossed her arms and walked towards me, I took her hand and kissed it. ''Good to see you too, Micha. It's been a while.'' She answered as we walked to the door and entered the building.

We now were in a gigantic room what's filled of hundreds-no thousands-of people and looking at the stage in front of us where someone was being handed a prize and demonstrated something. Yes, I was at some reward contest called the Academy Awards, designed for film actors/directors and writers, the films that got nominated for it needed to come out the year before now, that is from January 1st till December 31st 2016.

I looked at Crystal who was looking at me now and smiled, ''Micha, you know, you really changed since we left that dimension. You look much better, but that's what all people think what I'm sure of.'' Said Crystal to me, I was surprised at this because I didn't think that I looked good as most would think.

''You're not meaning it Crystal. I don't look that good.'' I said to her, her face turned to a sad looking face, oh hell.. her face, so pretty, I never saw anyone like that, yet I knew that her hearth didn't belong to me. ''Nonsense, you're the most gorgeous person on this planet.'' She answered to me, I smiled and hugged her, she smiled to me.

We looked in each other's eyes as we turned to the man who stood on the stage again with a golden envelope in his hand. ''For the best movie writer of the year we have three nominated, those are..'' He said as I appeared on the screen on the side and smiled, ''Micha Raats.'' Another person appeared with a smile on his face, ''Cedric Marx.'' Wow, a good friend of mine was nominated as well, I didn't have a clue. Now a woman appeared, around my age, very bright green eyes, blonde hair and I saw her appear in various movies, ''And Hope Light.'' He opened the envelope and looked around the crowd, I was on the fifth row.

''… the winner of this year's Academy Award is, none other than..'' I was nervous as his smile grew and we saw the trailer of Tripod Invasion: Life and Death. My smile returned very bright.

'I saw it starting at I, Jerney and Dave walking on the sidewalk when we stopped on the end of a street and looked up, seeing like the War of the Worlds movie the same clouds. Then the image faded away and we were standing around a hole with some other people. ''Any idea what it is?'' Jerney asked as she knelt beside me, I was holding a freezing stone and looked at her. ''No, but we're about to find out.'' I said as the image faded away with where the ground cracked and we ran to the end of the farm path, looking back when we saw the Tripod rising, the canons being loaded as I pulled Dave and Jerney out of there and the Tripod zapped many people to the Afterlife. The image faded and we were running through Landgraaf as a voice was speaking. ''We meet again, Mister Raats. I was hoping you'd get a little further than that.'' The voice was cold and suddenly the screen changes to black and a man in a blue suit, black tie and a suitcase appears with a cold smile on his face, ''Destiny is chosen here.'' As the image changed to we now sitting in a truck what was driving on a street in a attempt to escape the tripods. ''Classmates forever.'' A girl said about my age in the truck, I grabbed her hand. ''Classmates forever, Chalou.'' As suddenly the truck was lifted into the air by a rising Tripod and fell to the ground with a bang. Now we were looking over a field, in the distance a city was being destroyed and in the night the Tripods lights were shining around it. The image faded as we were now running from another Tripod what was close and military fighting it. ''This is a time humanity feared, this is just an extermination, this is no invasion.'' A deep male voice said as it suddenly switched to a small house in the middle of nowhere, we were covered in dust as suddenly a heat-ray vaporized the man standing before us, a Tripod found us. The image faded and it showed we walking through a small village what had houses covered in red stuff. The image faded again and it showed a heavy fight in another village, where the red stuff was turning grey and fading away, I looked at it, grabbed it and squeezed it, it changed into dust as it flew through the wind. ''It's dying. The end is near.'' I said with a smile. But someone approached me, Dave and Jerney. ''It's just the beginning.'' Said the man who was heavily wounded and fell to his knees in front of us, I tried to wake him up but the image changed to somewhere in New Mexico, a facility of some sort after the Tripods got killed and closed to a spire coming out of the ground and rising a few hundred meters, it showed a battle and closing up to a radio. ''It-It's horrible! We are all doomed!'' As the radio was shut down and a shout was heard, the screen turned black again.'

I still couldn't believe that this was my movie, a movie I wrote, directed AND acted in. Amazing. ''MICHA RAATS!'' The man finished, people cheered as they stood up and looked at me while applauding. I smiled and stood up, getting embraced by Jerney and afterwards Dave. I embraced Crystal as well as I moved out of the row and made my way to the red carpet and walked over it, people still applauding as I had my hand in the air and made my way to the stage for my speech.

I walked onto the stage and looked at the cheering crowd, I approached the man standing at the microphone standard and stopped there, getting the Oscar in my hand and looked at it. I always dreamed of it. I kissed the golden Oscar and held it in the sky as I put it on the stand at the microphone and looked at the crowd who were silent now.

''Wow, I-I don't know what to say. I need to thank anyone who worked with me and who gave me hope that I had to go on and here I stand. I greatly thank Robert Oosterveen, the person who convinced me to send a mail to Paramount Studios eight years ago containing the same story what was shown in the trailer. But I mainly want to thank Chalou, Dave, Jerney and Crystal. You four supported me all the time the world before me was about to turn dark and collapse. I write since I'm eleven years old and always wanted to be known, not unknown and it happened. Of course I thank my fans, my supporters. THANK YOU ALL!'' I finished as I held the Oscar in the sky and people were applauding again to me.

I looked across the crowd and saw someone who I looked at on YouTube a lot of times and someone of the chat who got obsessed with her. Afterwards I walked off the stage and sat down next to Crystal again. That girl who I meant was looking at me and smiled, I smiled back as she looked at the stage again.

The ceremony went on for about an hour and after the hour and many nominees we left the building again, a party would come but I wasn't really in the mood for it, yet I was. But suddenly the girl who I looked at from the stage ran to me and stopped. ''Aren't you going to the party?'' She asked to me, I smiled at her and shook my head. ''Not really, somehow I dislike parties.'' I said to her, she looked disappointed. ''How about that party three years ago? You enjoyed it!'' She said to me, yes, she caught me, damn.

_It was October 2014 and I was invited by Cedric Marx, my mate to come to a party in Nashville, United States. I learned him how to fly some years back after I returned to this dimension and he told me it was a party of some teen-celebrity of the past. I agreed on going and flew to it, but when I came there someone saw me landing._

''_And who are you?'' Asked a female voice in the shadows, I cursed under my breath to myself as she appeared at the light. ''Let me guess who you are..'' I said sarcastically, she looked at me in question because I was standing in her backyard. ''Oh come on, you must know me.'' She answered, ''You are standing in my backyard, aren't you?'' ''Yes, I am. Of course I remember you, you are Destiny Jones.'' I answered. She had a small smile on her lips._

''_Actually I'm called differently.. but that's no problem because it was my birth name.'' She answered to me, ''Now answer my first question, who are you?'' I looked at her as I sighed in defeat. ''I'm Micha Raats, you probably never heard of me but I was invited by a mate called Cedric Marx to go to your party.'' I answered simply. She thought about it, I saw._

''_Cedric huh? That guy! But I do know you actually. You wrote Tripod Invasion: Life and Death what is planned to be filmed and released.'' She answered. She fully understood me, that was good. ''Yes, exactly. That's what I meant.'' I answered, I looked around the front yard, ''Quite a nice place you got. I still live in a normal sized house in The Netherlands.''_

_She smiled at me and nodded, ''Thank you.'' She said as she walked inside and stopped at her door, ''Come, the fun is about to start in a few hours, you can stay over here until it begins because I think you sure are exhausted because of the travel you had, Superman.'' I was shocked at this, she knew I was.. Superman, the real Superman, as they gave me that title. ''How did you-'' I was cut off by her when she winked at me. ''Oh, I saw you landing. Don't worry, your secret will be safe with me.'' As she entered the house and I walked after her into it._

Actually, she was right, she kept my secret and I did enjoy the party. I grabbed her hand to her surprise and pulled her with me to the red carpet. ''What are you doing Micha?'' She asked me. I looked at her as we stopped. ''I want to show you something I never showed anyone besides my best friends and family. I think I will get a lot of attention because of that.. I hope not though. But I do get a lot of money with it.'' I answered, she was confused so I walked with her to the end of the red carpet. Many people looked at us and many were making photo's because I was together with her.

I grabbed a small case out of my pocket and opened it, Destiny saw it and was confused. I picked out of the case Capsule 3 and closed the case, putting it in my pocket, ''Stand back.'' I said as I saw people going from the place where we stood and everyone was quiet, it was creepy. I pressed the button on the top and threw it at the parking when a mini explosion sound was heard and smoke was at the place I threw the capsule.

When it disappeared there stood a Audi R8, my favorite car of all time. I heard gasps and people picturing me and Destiny, ''H-How did you do that?'' She asked me as I walked to the car and opened the passenger side. ''It's called a capsule. World's biggest invention I made.'' I answered as she smiled and got to the car, entering it when I closed it. I got to the driver's door and entered it, closing the door. ''Amazing, I didn't know capsules existed. Weren't they just some fiction from a Anime called Dragonball Z or something?'' She asked me as I smiled and nodded. I started the car and drove from the paparazzo's who pictured us a few times.

''It is. I learned this all on my stay in another dimension from Capsule Corporation owner Bulma Briefs.'' She looked at me in disbelief. ''Sounds weird, how can I believe this?'' She asked to me. ''Oh, well.. many things happened what you wouldn't believe if you see it with your own eyes. Like the deathly two girls who were destroying our cities and killing everyone in their path for a year long. Or 'Real Superman'.'' When I said the last part I saw her laughing and nodding. ''I guess you're right.'' She said. I drove into a alleyway and stopped there, ''Why are we stopping here?'' I stepped out and so did she. I pressed the capsule button and it changed into a capsule again as I put it back into my case.

I walked to her as I gently grabbed her hands at her side and leaned to her ears, ''Close your eyes.'' I said as she looked at me surprised and nodded afterwards and closed her eyes. I allowed her to stand on my shoes and I pressed the button on my watch as my clothes changed to the Superman costume as I got her safely at me and started to float from the alleyway into the air.

Wind was brushing through our hair as I stopped a few hundred meters above the city. ''Open your eyes, Destiny.'' I said softly, she looked at me and smiled confused as she looked under her and instantly grabbed me tightly. ''WOW! W-We are flying.'' She said as I felt her pushing on my chest. ''We indeed are.'' I said as I grabbed her tighter and started to fly from Los Angeles to the sea and allowed her to look around safely and freely.

I changed to Super and surprised her as my eyes and hairs were changed and I speeded up as a shield appeared around us protecting her from hurtful wind force that could rip her face apart. I looked at her face and saw that she was amazed. ''Do you like it?'' I asked to her, she looked at me and smiled. ''I love it. Just explain me, how did you change your hair and eyes?'' She asked, I had to be honest to her, so pretty after all these years.

''It's a little hard to explain. It was revealed to me in that dimension I come from Planet Power, still existing and sometimes I visit my parents on my very own planet called Planet Sanctum, said that it was created two timelines ago. Many years ago and had a whole lot of disasters.'' I explained, I saw her looking at the fast passing sea and thinking about it. ''You're alien?'' She asked confused as she looked at me, I nodded and turned around to go to Los Angeles again. ''Yup, a Saiyan.'' I answered simply, she thought about it I could tell.

We were nearly at the Los Angeles beach as we landed on it, she looked at me and smiled sweetly. I wanted to say goodbye when she suddenly kissed me. I got caught in the moment and wrapped my arms around her, I was still glowing and didn't notice some paparazzo's approaching our location, they pictured us a lot of times when they ran away, satisfied by their accomplishment.

We stopped kissing after three minutes straight and looked in each other's eyes and I smiled, going through her hair with my hand, ''I never thought I'd kiss you again.'' She said calmly confused, she smiled at me as she kissed me again and stopped after twenty seconds. ''Just like old time, right Destiny?'' I asked as she smiled again, such a beautiful smile.

''It is, Micha. Or would I rather say, Superman.'' She said as she laughed, I laughed as well and kissed her for a second as I released her before I would crush her without a purpose. ''Do I need to bring you home, miss Jones?'' I asked with my modified heroic voice that I used. She giggled. ''No need Superman.'' She answered as she winked at me, I quickly kissed her as I released her again and jumped into the sky. ''Until we meet again.'' I said as I flew low over Los Angeles and people pointing at me and shouting, I waved to the people and flew very fast that I broke the sound barrier from the city, just to fly around to find danger.

I flew over the sea to go to Asia to save some people what I didn't do in a long time and after a few seconds I was flying above Tokyo, Japan. I stopped above the city and floated a few hundred meters above, near a building but I didn't care as I closed my eyes and extended my hearing, hearing anything happening in the city.

I heard talking in Japanese but something else caught my attention, I heard a yell and a few gunshots. My eyes shot open as I flew towards the location and landed in the middle of the shooting, causing them to stop, I saw polices trying to catch some gang as I looked at the gang on my right side and extended my hand into their direction and a small force-field flew to them and caught them in it and knocked them out. I brought my hands back as the gang members came at the polices, seeing that the polices looked at me with a blank expression and a picture was taken by my side, ''Keep yourselves safe, citizens.'' I said as I flew off again, leaving them stunned behind. I flew over the city and stopped all of a sudden not so high above the very crowded sidewalk of Tokyo because I felt a power from not so far.

''What's that power I'm feeling?'' I asked to myself out loud, someone heard me but shrugged and walked further. I concentrated myself more on it as the power got farther and farther away. I floated from the sidewalk and felt the eyes of them turned towards me but I didn't care as I flew very fast towards the powerful power level I felt and was just a few centimeters from a building when I flew, causing it a little bit to shatter but not critical much, lucky.

I flew very fast over the land and over the sea that small waves were erupting from the tracks I flew as I came closer and closer to my target, apparently the target had stopped as I suddenly found myself above Iraq and saw a small dot standing in the sky, I stopped right in front of the target and saw it was someone I didn't know.

''Who are you?'' I asked quickly, receiving a weird look from the girl standing before me around my age. ''I can ask you the same. I came here from another dimension.'' She answered, that caught my attention. ''I am known here as Superman, yeah, might be a little weird to you because you're from another dimension.'' I answered, the girl just had a small smile on her face as she suddenly grabbed my arm and threw me into the city that was below us and people ran away and looked at it from far.

I got up quickly and floated to her, ''Why did you do that?'' I asked a little annoyed by the fact she threw me without a warning to the ground. ''You call yourself Super? Come on, you can do more than that. My name is Bra by the way, I'm the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma.'' She introduced herself, I got shocked, Bra? THE Bra? Little girl Bra when I was still there? ''You-You can't.. when I left your dimension you were two years old and that's seven years ago. You should be nine years old by now, what's your age now?'' I asked to her as she smiled.

''I am now twenty years old. I heard about you, Micha aren't you? Because it took the so called 'Supreme Kai' twelve years in our dimension to get the things right so we would have years passed by the same.'' Told Bra to me, I was shocked because it took Shin TWELVE years to fix the dimensions! ''What are you doing here?'' I asked curious as her face was a little sad, I could tell. ''Well.. our very own dimension got DESTROYED by some beast called Aratus. The entire Z-Gang went to this dimension, including my father, you know, he wants to fight with you sometime because he has a score to settle as he told me a couple of times in the past.'' Bra told me, I smirked at that last part but was worried about the first part. Aratus.. I knew that name from two other timelines before this as Gloria and Ryan told me various times. In the 'first' timeline Aratus cut off Bra's head who was my wife at then and showed it to me what shocked me a lot, so much I reached Super Saiyan Nine!

''W-What? Horrible!'' I said as she just smiled sadly to me. ''Don't worry, we'll stay here now, safe from danger. I wonder, how come your world is the same as ours while it has other countries, cities and looks different?'' She asked, I smiled. ''No idea, Bra. Tell me.. did you guys fight Baby? Did Pan, Trunks and Goku collected the black star Dragonballs and had to fight those dragons?'' I asked curiously as she shook her head confused. ''No, we actually didn't Micha, why do you ask?'' She asked, I just looked at her in confusion. ''I'll show you all later.'' I answered as I prepared to blast away, ''Where are you all living now?'' ''Me, mom, dad and Trunks now live in a city called London. We even got entire Capsule Corporation here!'' She answered what confused me. ''Entire?'' I asked as she nodded at me and smiled. ''Yup, mom thought of it if a bad situation should happen.'' She answered, that was great!

''So, where does Goten live, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, Hercule Satan, Krillin, Eighteen, Yamcha, Tien and everyone else?'' I asked quickly, she thought about it and smiled. ''Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten live in their own house, it was made into a capsule at the same time as Capsule Corporation, Videl, Gohan and Pan live near them in their own house as well, somewhere far in the woods of United States, they sure prefer nature. Hercule lives in New York City, United States. Krillin and Eighteen with Maron live in Los Angeles, United States. As for Yamcha, he lives in London, United Kingdom as well and Tien and his companion both live in the mountains of Austria.'' Answered Bra to me. So, everyone lived very far from each other like in the other world. ''Well, thanks for the information Bra. I'm sure I'll bump into Gohan, Goten or Gohan once. Not sure about Vegeta, we'll see, but I'm going back to the United States now and visit somebody in New York City.'' I said to her as she smiled and waved to me as I waved back and blasted away from her.

I flew for about a minute when I reached New York City and floated above it with my Superman Costume. I suddenly felt a powerful KI flying into my direction and was too late as I got hit in the face and flew into a skyscraper as I landed in a office of someone, but didn't kill someone on hit, the man in it looked at me, ''A-Are y-you a-alright?'' He asked at me, I could tell he was afraid as I got up and nodded. ''Don't be afraid, dear man. I'm not going to hurt you.'' I answered as he wanted to say something but was cut off when a man with red fur on his chest, long black hair and a red tail came in front of me, I grinned, ''Vegeta, how could I forget it would be you.'' Vegeta grinned. ''Don't be foolish boy, I said I had a score to settle when I encounter you before you left. But what is this ridiculous costume you got? It's as ridiculous as Kakarot's brat his costume eighteen years ago!'' Said Vegeta as he glared at me.

''I see you've reached Super Saiyan Four. I'm sure Goku achieved it as well, yet you can't beat me.'' I said to him as I wanted to laugh. ''BE QUIET BOY YOU'RE OVERRATING YOURSELF!'' He yelled at me as he aimed his hand at me and started collecting energy on his hand, ''I can take you on now, I'm sure you never used the gravity room my woman gave you!'' I crossed my arm and grinned. ''You're underestimating me, Vegeta. I use it every day.'' I answered as a powerful KI blast was being charged and about to be thrown. ''You are no match for me now, brat!'' He said convinced as I looked at the many people around us, I sighed when I saw a television camera and blasted through the window but Vegeta still standing there when he suddenly released the KI blast and lighted up the entire room and flew at me at an incredible speed.

I teleported out of the way and I appeared lower again, above the sidewalk and saw the blast above the city as I aimed my hand to it and powered up and shot one myself, flying at an even more incredible speed that the blast of Vegeta flew higher into the sky with mine and I allowed it to explode, causing an ENORMOUS explosion, it got the attention of the citizens around me and looked at it and even me.

I wanted to head to Vegeta but before I knew it I was with my back in a small park in a crater with Vegeta floating above me, ''I expected something more out of a Super Saiyan Four, boy! You've kept yourself open for unexpected attacks!'' He lectured me, I got up and powered up further into my Super Saiyan state. ''You asked for it, Vegeta. Witness my new and higher power!'' I said loud when his face turned paler. ''Higher?'' He asked as he floated backwards, I smirked. I transformed to Super Saiyan Two as I got further, allowing my hair to grow and go Super Saiyan Three and afterwards Four. ''I see you know these ones, Veggie-head.'' I told. He was annoyed by the name I gave him.

I powered up more and my fur disappeared as my hair got little longer and the color slowly changed to pure green and my eyes to very bright silver as I teleported from the crowd that formed above me and came very far from the city, seeing Vegeta standing in the sand a few second later as I yelled it out and I looked at Vegeta. ''This, Vegeta is Super Saiyan Five!'' I said as he stepped back but I raised a finger and shook it to him, ''I can go further.'' As I powered myself up again and my hairs were changing to blue and my eyes to extremely bright red and my aura to blue. As I heard from Shin, this was the Ultra Saiyan level.

I smirked at Vegeta as he felt my powers enormous. However, he noticed something. ''Wait, brat. How come you didn't cause that city to explode when you became a Super Saiyan Five or even another level? How about Six? Why didn't you blow the entire planet up with it?'' He asked to me. ''I can control the destruction, Vegeta. It's an ability I learned to control thanks to Shin.'' I answered as he crossed his arms and glared at me. ''Learn me that, brat! Learn me Super Saiyan Six altogether!'' He demanded. I just closed my eyes and nodded at him and he smirked, ''Good, that's the good way to accept you, brat!''

I opened my eyes and looked at him as I suddenly dropped out of Super Saiyan state and fell to my knees, I was breathing heavily, my energy got struck at an extreme rate as I got up again and saw Vegeta looking at me with a weird expression, ''Vegeta, getting over Super Saiyan Four takes a lot of training and time. When you are, it uses up ten times more energy than Super Saiyan Four per second. You can't hold it very long, however you're very strong with it.'' I explained as Vegeta uncrossed his arms. ''I can handle it, I'm sure of it.'' He said convinced. I could feel he was right after all, he could do it and so could I.

''Of course Vegeta, you can. I can also take control of it and go even higher than Six.'' I said to him as his eyes widened. ''Super Saiyan Seven exists?'' He asked as I smirked and nodded, I transformed to Super Saiyan again, just the normal level as I looked at Vegeta again who powered down to black hair again and had his normal clothes on, ''Well now, come to Capsule Corporation when you are going to help me accomplish your power level at any time. I guess you are still a afternoon and evening person like Eighteen years ago.'' I nodded as he smirked and blasted off to London, leaving me standing there.

I sighed and walked through the sand calmly, thinking about how I should train Vegeta when suddenly some truck drove right to me and stopped, three masked men with huge guns came out of it and walked to me, surrounding me and aimed the guns at me as I stopped walking and looked at them. They appeared to be people from Iraq where I was and didn't look pleased at my appearance here.

''What is your business stranger?'' One of them asked in English of course, but in a accent that I recognized belonged to people from Iraq. ''Why do you want to know?'' I simply asked as he stared at me and his face became serious. ''Answer my question!'' He said loudly as I just smirked and ran from them, so fast they didn't see me go, leaving them staring around.

I stopped running after a mile, changing my hair to normal and my costume to my own clothes again as I looked around. I ran again and jumped into the sky, blasting away to the United States to search for the Son household somewhere in the nature because I sure wanted to know what happened to them.

I flew for a few minutes until I felt the energy signatures of Goten and Gohan nearby, probably sparring. I got lower and increased my speed a bit until after a few seconds I felt the signatures a mile ahead and stopped flying as I landed on the ground with a soft thud. I walked across the forest in silence until I came at a river, I crossed it as I came on a field with a small house and another house next to it.

I somehow knew this was their home as I approached it and got to the side of the house, leaning against the wall and seeing Goten and Gohan spar. Gohan was slightly changed. He didn't had glasses like I saw in the series of GT and Z, but just without glasses, he somehow became more muscular as I looked at Goten. For a second I thought it was Goku but the energy signature coming off him threw that idea away. His face was exactly like Goku so was his hair. I chuckled a little, I didn't know he would keep his hair like this as I approached them at a slow pace.

Gohan and Goten stopped sparring and looked at me. Gohan got to the ground and so did Goten as they approached me, ''Hey Micha! I see you've found our house.'' Told Gohan with a smile as they stopped in front of me. ''Indeed I did. And boy, Goten, you sure are like a clone to your father!'' I said when I grinned, causing Goten to scratch the back of his head. ''Yeah, most people say that. But I like it the way it is.'' He said to me when he grinned and looked at me again. Gohan just laughed a little. ''So, Micha, planning on staying long?'' Gohan asked, looking at the sky. ''Sure do, I want to know what happened after I left for this dimension.'' I answered, as we walked towards the house to talk about past events.

* * *

_**End note: Hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts if you liked or disliked it, whatever reason it is. No flaming.**_


	2. Chapter II: Aratus

_**Authors note: Second chapter, enjoy. It's smaller than the first chapter and I am planning to keep it this small. Disclaimer is only at the first chapter. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

Me, Gohan and Goten entered the house and didn't see Chi-Chi or Goku. We walked to the living room and saw Chi-Chi and Goku sitting there, they looked at us, Goku got up and walked to us, ''Wow, Micha. Long time no see.'' He said when he smiled. ''Indeed we didn't Goku. Seven years for me, eighteen for you.'' I answered when he laughed and nodded.

''Well Micha, want to know the exact story about how our dimension got destroyed?'' Asked Gohan to me as I nodded and saw that Goku's face darkened some bit, I was surprised, was it this bad? ''Sit down Micha.'' Said Goku to me, I did as he told and sat down on one of the couches. Goku sat next to Chi-Chi who smiled at me.

''I heard it was someone with the name of Aratus, is that right?'' I asked, Goku nodded. ''Yes Micha. Even Super Saiyan Four didn't work to destroy him, his powers were fifty times bigger than mine and the Supreme Kai teleported everyone to this dimension before it would blow up, I stayed and after I really saw no hope in it anymore I got with him.'' Said Goku to me, he lowered his head and looked at the ground, ''I failed and so did Vegeta who reached Super Saiyan Four as well..'' He clenched his fists and I felt bad for him.

''Don't worry Goku, you couldn't do anything against it, you did everything you could.'' Said Chi-Chi to comfort him or at least try to comfort him. ''No Chi-Chi, I need to reach the new Super Saiyan level if there is any before that Aratus comes back to here.'' Answered Goku, when he said that I got an idea. ''Goku, I can give you a part of my powers.'' I said to him, his face lit up and looked at me. ''You can? But if you do you don't have any powers left for yourself.'' Answered Goku, I shook my head. ''Goku, I have infinite energy to give, whenever I give you energy I still have it left for myself.'' I said back. Goku thought about it and nodded.

''Okay, Micha, how would you be able to give energy then?'' Asked Goku when I got up from the couch and held my hand high and collected energy, they all felt that it was extremely powerful. My hand began to glow and a golden colored ball started to appear. It was now as big as a fist and I looked at Goku. ''Here, Goku. Take this energy and it will automatically disappear in your body, allowing you to gain higher levels of a Super Saiyan.'' I explained, he looked at it for a moment but slowly stretched his hand and grabbed it, when he did he looked at the ball that was now at his hand, it afterwards disappeared causing his entire body to glow and the extreme powers being felt.

Goku automatically changed to Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Two, Super Saiyan Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven. After that was he changed back to his normal form and looked at me, I grinned. ''Extremely powerful isn't it Goku?'' I asked, he nodded with a smile. ''Wow, Micha. Thanks for this power. But is it possible to achieve this level without you giving the powers?'' Asked Goku to me. ''Yes, Goku. It is possible, though it's very hard to do so because I had to train very long in the gravity room at fifty thousand times gravity.'' I answered. ''Fifty Thousand? That much would crush you!'' Said Gohan to me, I looked at him and shook my head.

''Gohan, when you got a very well trained body and know how to handle it it's not a problem.'' I answered, he thought about it and eventually nodded. ''I remember Vegeta saying that his gravity room has a maximum of five thousand gravity, what's your maximum amount?'' Asked Gohan, I smirked. ''It was hundred thousand when Bulma gave me. But I made it Ten million times in not very long, I became quite good at modifying stuff.'' I answered. I looked at the ground and thought about it, I have become quite good in science in a short time and especially with Math. When I was younger I absolutely hated Math. ''Ten million times Earth's gravity?'' Asked Goten to me, I looked at him and nodded. ''Yes, Goten.'' I answered. ''Mind if I train once in a while in your gravity room?'' He asked to me, I shook my head. ''You're welcome to train whenever you want.'' I said when I started to walk for the door to the kitchen, I got into the kitchen and walked to the front door. ''Are you going already Micha?'' Asked Goku, I nodded. ''Sorry Goku, but I am sure that there are people needed to be saved, the world won't rest as you know by now.'' I answered, he nodded, I opened the door and pressed the red button on my watch that changed my clothes to the Superman clothes.

I wanted to fly off but suddenly saw Bra landing, she walked past me and into the house. I looked behind me seeing that she walked to Goten and kissed him on the cheek, I smiled and was happy for that but I wondered what Vegeta would think that she had a relationship with the son of 'Kakarot'. She looked at me and waved, I waved back and looked in front of me afterwards blasting from their house towards somewhere. (_**A/N: **_Bra and Goten are just seven years or eight years from each other here)

I flew for a couple of minutes and came above New York City and got lower but when I reached the ground I saw a man standing there with black long hair, some weird black sunglasses, black eyes that I could see through it and some sort of black Saiyan Armor on looking at me. ''Well.. well.. well.. if it isn't the hero of the universe. Long time no see Micha.'' He said to me. I was confused. ''How do you know my name?'' I asked confused and frustrated because he was about to say my hidden identity. I somehow recognized him.

''Don't you know me anymore? You need to be ashamed!'' He said when he shook his head in disapproval. I thought about it but couldn't really put my finger on it until I came across a memory;

''_If it isn't Micha again.'' Said the same man to me, we were standing on an island, it was beautiful, warm and it had a nice smell. ''Who are you?'' I heard next to me, it was Chalou! ''Well, girl. Let me introduce myself..'' He said with a smirk, ''My name is Aratus. I am the strongest warrior in the universe!'' My anger started to boil in me at that name, it was Aratus! THAT BEAST!_

''_Aratus, what do you want here?'' I asked to him when a closed box appeared next to him on the ground. ''Look at this and you'll know.'' He said, I heard by the footsteps Chalou approached the box. I looked at her and with a frightened look on her face she approached it. A minute passed and she opened the box, I couldn't see what was in it but her face immediately changed to extremely sad and she screamed. ''OH NO!'' She let the box fall and sat on the ground with an emotionless expression on her face._

_I slowly approached the box and when I came there I grabbed it, holding it up for myself to see. What I saw in it was something I couldn't believe. I let the box fall and looked at Aratus with a darkened expression on my face. ''You sick bastard..'' I whispered. Aratus smirked. ''What did you say Micha?'' He asked sarcastically. ''You SICK FUCKING BASTARD!'' I yelled and a gigantic aura started to appear around me. Aratus disappeared with his men to a gigantic rock in the center of the island and observed me._

_I yelled it out and my hairs slowly changed to red hair and I reached Super Saiyan Eight in a couple of seconds without access to my real powers. I floated into the air and caused a shockwave to go through the entire planet what I presumed was Planet Ruby, a legendary planet. A gigantic light got into the sky, through the universe in a direct line with Earth, with Vegeta who reached Super Saiyan Eight by it as well._

The memory stopped and I looked with a darkened expression at Aratus, ''You.. you destroyed that other dimension! All those people you killed.. all innocent.'' I said calmly but enough for him to hear. ''Nobody is innocent, hero. Everyone has done something wrong and have a reason to be killed. But you, my dear hero have done so much wrong in your other lives.'' He answered. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, I couldn't take it anymore! I powered up. ''Shut up..'' I calmly said, my powers were ten times stronger than normal Saiyans and therefore a Super Saiyan one is Super Saiyan Ten and so on. I changed to Super Saiyan One and blasted some citizens away on accident by the shockwave.

''Aw, Micha, calm down. You're going to hurt the 'innocent' citizens.'' He said sarcastically. I was a little blinded by rage and changed to Super Saiyan Six with an enormous shockwave that luckily didn't kill citizens but warned the Z-Fighters immediately.

I charged to Aratus and punched him into the building behind him, making a gigantic hole in it and allowing him to go through several other buildings. Aratus appeared behind me and kicked me in the back, I flew up and he followed me. I turned around in mid-air and released a KI-Blast that he deflected easily and countered with his own to me, I deflected that one as well causing it to hit another city that instantly exploded and was destroyed.

I couldn't care at that moment and kicked Aratus in the face causing him to fly towards the crowd that formed on the ground, I couldn't allow that and teleported just above the crowd, when Aratus came at me I kicked him in the back and he flew into the sky again, I teleported away coming next to him, giving him a kick at his side causing him to fly into a building.

I couldn't wait for him to get out of it and flew to the building and entered the hole, instead of finding him lying there he stood there without a scratch on him. ''That didn't even tickle. You are not a hero. If that is the best you can do you need to work on it.'' He challenged. I disappeared and wanted to hit him while invisible, a new move I learned but he just punched me in the face and I flew out of the building, my nose was bleeding and when I wanted to fly up Aratus came and punched me into the ground making a small crater.

''I won't give up.'' I said when I powered up even further, my hairs changed to silver when it decreased in size and my eyes changed to very bright blue and my aura was a mixture of Silver, Red, green and blue. I disappeared and he looked around, trying to find me with his more superior powers but apparently Super Saiyan Level Seven hides my power level from anyone when I disappeared, yet I had a feeling I couldn't keep this up for very long.

I appeared very fast behind him and kicked him in the back, he flew to the ground but caught himself before falling and stood on a grass field, I got to him and gave him an uppercut to the head which he blocked. He looked at me and I was confused, he could easily take me on this level! ''Aw, come on I know you can do more than this!'' He said when he punched me in the face causing me to fly backwards, he disappeared and grabbed my throat and stopped on the ground and kept pounding my face over and over, the pain was enormous, ''COME ON HERO! DO SOMETHING BEFORE YOUR TIME RUNS OUT!'' This came out as a yell by him and I couldn't take it anymore, I felt the powers of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra near me waiting to strike.

I struggled to get out of the way but it was unsuccessful. ''Get the fuck off me.'' I slowly said, he stopped pounding my face and released his grip. I got back and saw blood dripping onto my hand that was now under my face. I looked at him and gritted my teeth. ''Show me your real powers! YOU CAN DO BETTER!'' He yelled at me. I knew he wasn't even using a quarter of his powers and he was already pounding my face without any effort while I was in MY Super Saiyan Seven that was the powers of a Super Saiyan Seventy for Goku and Vegeta. If I ever got a chance on defeating this then I'll be damned.

''Of course I can do better.'' I answered to him when I looked at him, the sun was going down and I noticed people around me looking, such a curious race if I have to think further, I looked at him again, ''Not here.'' He nodded. ''Very well, if that allows me to see your true potential.'' He said. I floated into the air and blasted away and he followed me right behind without any effort. I felt the powers of the other Saiyans following us as well when I got faster and after a few minutes stood in a far away desert.

''This'll be enough.'' I said to myself when I clenched my fists and collected more energy in my body and powering up. I saw Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Gohan, Bra and Trunks landing not so far from us and I smiled as I powered up further. My hair became longer and got a brown color with very bright purple eyes but I didn't stop what everyone thought, no I went further as my hair got much shorter and spikier and became very dark blue, the Super Saiyan Six level was light blue and light blue eyes while this had dark blue and much shorter hair.

But I didn't stop and rose my power level even further, I couldn't control this one so I caused an earthquake to go through the planet that shook violently. My hair got a little more spiky and became whiter and whiter with my eyes changing white as well, this was a power that I never ever achieved in any timeline as I heard from Gloria, after I screamed it out and became Super Saiyan Ten I stopped powering up and stood there.

I was much more muscular and looked extremely tough compared to other level's. My muscles weren't extremely expanded but a little bit and visible, I had to control the level beyond this one that was NEVER achieved by anyone, my son Ryan was the only one who achieved the maximum limit of Ten in the 'first' timeline.

''Now, shall we start?'' I asked, Aratus was still standing there arms crossed without any fright. Suddenly Ryan, Sofia and Gloria stood at the Saiyans and looked at me, I smiled at them and heard Aratus slowly starting to laugh. I looked at him, ''What is so funny?'' Aratus didn't stop laughing and pointed at me while laughing, he stopped and wiped the tears off his face that formed by the laugh. ''Is that seriously all you got?'' He asked with a slight sarcastic in his voice.

''I SURPASSED YOUR POWERS DAMMIT!'' I yelled, he just had a wicked grin on his face. ''You're wrong, Saiyan. I am hiding my powers. Now! OBSERVE MY POWERS!'' He yelled when he made his hands into fists and powered up, wind started to form around us and even the slightest effort allowed him to nearly blow up the planet but he didn't. Within the seconds he surpassed my powers and stood there looking at me. ''Damn, you can't be that powerful!'' I shouted at him. ''This is not even a quarter..'' He answered. I had lost all hope of winning after hearing that, not even a quarter?

''That wasn't even a quarter of his powers?'' I heard Trunks asking Goten next to him who shook his head. ''Impossible there is absolutely no way!'' Said Vegeta frightened. He rarely showed fear and I was surprised by that. ''There is a way.'' I heard Gloria saying, I looked at her with a questioned expression on my face. ''What is that way?'' I asked, she smiled.

''Your son, Micha. From the second timeline called Peter, he has his Super Saiyan One powers like Super Saiyan One-Hundred of Goku or anyone else. He's far more powerful than you for an unknown reason.'' Explained Gloria, I looked at Aratus with the corner of my eye and saw he had a frightened expression. ''Impossible, he died!'' Exclaimed Aratus with fear. ''True but not for long.'' Answered Gloria. I saw that chills were running through Aratus' body when he thought about him.

I knew this was my moment so I disappeared while Aratus wasn't paying attention and punched him in the face, causing him to fly away to a far city in the desert, I reappeared at the place he would come and kicked his back with all the force in my leg, I didn't hear any crack unfortunately. He flew at the ground and was lying with his head in the sand.

I heard laughter coming from him when he got up and turned around cracking his neck, ''That tickled a bit.'' He said with his hand at his neck, ''I will come back, believe me, I am not finished with you!'' With that he smirked and his powers faded, so did he. I collapsed to the ground and changed back to normal. My clothes weren't torn, only my sunglass was gone.

I got up again and floated into the air flying back to the others who observed the fight before. I landed in front of them. ''So how did it go?'' Asked Goku curiously, I just simply smiled. ''He disappeared but said he'll be back. I'd rather prepare for him since his powers are much, MUCH more than mine.'' I explained when I floated into the air and wanted to blast back to America but remembered I didn't had my sunglass.

So I just got it on, looked back at Goku who had a thump up and flew away with the rest, I went to the other side.

While I flew I was thinking about the encounter with Aratus and that he was so amazingly more powerful than me and I surpassed everyone over hundred times. I was now flying over the ocean and how closer I came the lighter it became, I basically wanted to go to the United States because I wanted to visit Destiny Jones again. Who knows, maybe she wants to be trained as well and has very powerful powers by herself, who knows.


	3. Chapter III: True Potential

_**Authors note: Third chapter, been a while since I last updated. Hope I'll get reviews. Review if you see something stupid or if you want a next chapter and want me to edit something in the next chapter to make it more.. DBZ-Like.**_

* * *

I flew over New York and slowed down, looking down at the part I fought Aratus seeing that firemen were trying to get the fires out that I accidentally caused, I sighed and looked forward blasting away again from the city, going to Los Angeles again knowing that Destiny was in a hotel there because she would go home tomorrow, couldn't wait to see her again!

I flew for a couple of minutes when I came above Los Angeles, I lowered to the ground without being noticed by anyone and pressed the black button of my watch that changed my clothes to regular instead of a suit like I had before for the Oscars.

I felt the energy signature of Destiny in the gigantic building next to me and walked out of the alleyway to the entrance of the gigantic hotel, I saw that there was a guard to prevent people from heck-who-knows where to enter it. When I approached the door the guard looked closely at me and stepped in front of me before I could enter it.

''And who are you?'' Asked the guard with a tough voice that would give shivers to the people who want to enter it. ''My name is Micha Raats, sir.'' I answered, the guard looked at the list and searched through it for a couple of minutes. ''There is no Micha Raats on it.'' He answered, I sighed. I felt Destiny's energy getting closer and she suddenly stood behind the guard. ''Excuse me, John, he's with me.'' I heard her saying behind him, the guard 'John' looked behind him and nodded. ''Very well Destiny. Micha Raats, you can go in.'' He said when he stepped aside and I walked to Destiny and entered the hotel with her.

''What brings you here?'' She asked with a nice voice like always. I looked at her pretty face. ''Just visiting you, I missed you already is that a crime?'' I asked with fake innocents. ''No not at all. I was just surprised because I heard that y- Eh, I mean Superman had a fight with some Aratus beast as I heard and you are a great fan of him because he got beaten pretty bad.'' She answered, I looked into her eyes and smiled. ''I know, but I'm sure he's alright, he's tough and will push himself through these situations.'' I said when I tugged her hair behind her ear and moved my hand through her hair and kissed her on her mouth.

We kissed for about a minute and broke it, looking in each other's eyes for a minute. I broke the little silence, ''Did you worry about me when I was being pounded in the face over and over by that Aratus?'' I asked. She sadly smiled and nodded. ''Of course I was silly. Why wouldn't I?'' She asked, she looked at the person passing us being nervous if he heard what she said. I just smiled and looked at her again. ''I was just curious.'' I answered. I quickly kissed her again and walked with her through the hallways.

''Want to go to my room?'' She asked when we were in the elevator, I looked at her. ''We are already going there aren't we?'' I asked sarcastically, she just smiled and nodded. The elevator stopped after a couple of seconds and the door opened, we got through the door and walked towards her room. She got the key out of her pocket and got it in the keyhole after we came at the door, she opened it.

We walked inside and Destiny turned on the lights in the room. I was it was gigantic. It had a inwall-Cinema television it's in the wall, a new invention of 2016 and gigantic. A king-sized bed, nice decoration, lots of light, the bathroom was gigantic as well with a shower, a bath, bubble bath, toilet and a sink.

I stopped looking around and got to Destiny who was sitting on the bed with the television remote in her hand looking at the news, I saw she was shocked because of something.. I approached her and sat next to her, she looked at me for a second and afterwards looked at the television again. I couldn't understand why she was shocked and looked at it as well and saw a picture of me in the Superman suit kissing Destiny, she turned the sounds on.

''Apparently folks Destiny Jones, the thrown away teen singer of 2007 to 2012 has a secret relationship with the Superman of our world, the savior who saved so many people around the globe, is there more than just a relation between these two? We got someone who filmed it when they landed and started to stare at each other afterwards kissing.'' Told the woman who showed the viewers the video, damn I should've known that somebody was filming us! It was so obvious!

It showed me carrying Destiny and landing in the sand, we thought this was a part of the beach no longer used. He got in closer and had a very, VERY good microphone on it that I heard his breath and us talking about something, afterwards staring at each other and when I wanted to go Destiny pulled me back and kissed me that lasted for three minutes long! Damn, I thought that was long kiss I enjoyed a lot.

The video stopped and we saw the woman again, ''What would this mean for the image of Destiny? Is it good that it will mean that they would try to pick Destiny up for singing again if she still can? Or will it be a bad image that she can't do anything anymore.'' The woman stopped talking and showed the image of me and Vegeta standing in that building, Vegeta in Super Saiyan Four, ''Now in other news, who was this other person with also strange powers? Is he some enemy of our Superman or is he friendly with him? We had a camera team interviewing Faraday Johnson when suddenly our Superman crashed into the room and filmed it all..''

It showed me crashing through the wall and leaving a gigantic hole in it, I saw myself standing up and turning to the man who asked me something, ''Don't worry dear man, I'm not going to hurt you.'' I said kindly, he wanted to say something but suddenly a man with red fur and long black hair stood in front of me, ''Vegeta, how could I forget it would be you.'' I grinned and so did he. ''Don't be foolish boy, I said I had a score to settle when I encounter you before you left. But what is this ridiculous costume you got? It's as ridiculous as Kakarot's brat his costume eighteen years ago!'' Said Vegeta as he glared at me.

''I see you've reached Super Saiyan Four. I'm sure Goku achieved it as well, yet you can't beat me.'' I said to him as I wanted to laugh. ''BE QUIET BOY YOU'RE OVERRATING YOURSELF!'' He yelled at me as he aimed his hand at me and started collecting energy on his hand, ''I can take you on now, I'm sure you never used the gravity room my woman gave you!'' I crossed my arm and I saw myself grin, again! ''You're underestimating me, Vegeta. I use it every day.'' I answered as a powerful KI blast was being charged and about to be thrown. ''You are no match for me now, brat!'' He said convinced as I looked at the many people around us, I sighed when I saw a television camera and blasted through the window but saw Vegeta still standing there with his hand stretched forward, the ball got bigger and he released it, I heard people yelling about something about the light when the ball disappeared and we heard a gigantic explosion in the sky and Vegeta disappearing after he looked at the camera.

It changed back to the woman of the news and she was looking at it with amazement. She got out of her shock and looked into the camera, ''Well folks, it looks like Superman has a history with this strange man who claims he's an 'Super Saiyan', some might recognize that as the strange powers of the animation series called Dragonball Z and Dragon Ball Kai, it should all be fictional but this proves otherwise. We have a picture to show that shows a 'Super Saiyan Four Vegeta' like our hero said it is.'' She said when we saw a picture of Vegeta in Dragonball GT standing with his Super Saiyan Four level, Destiny looked at it with amazement but I didn't actually because I knew it, yet for some reason GT never happened..

It switched back to the newsreader, ''They look exactly like each other, could this mean that that animation is reality after all? Powers that everybody could learn if they want? Now we got a footage of our hero facing some beast 'Aratus', that name and description looks very much like the stories of Micha Raats where Aratus is a Super-Villain that nobody could defeat no matter how strong but someone did, his son.'' She stopped reading and showed me and Aratus facing each other on the grass when he rushed to me and started to pound my face over and over, hearing 'OOH NO's' from the crowd around the person who filmed this. When Aratus stopped pounding it over and over my nose was bleeding heavily and my sunglass was gone, showing my true face.

Nobody made a picture of my face because they didn't know it was ME since I was in a very high Super Saiyan Level and didn't quite recognize me. ''Show me your real powers! YOU CAN DO BETTER!'' Yelled Aratus everyone heard, I nodded and looked around, said something, Aratus nodded and I blasted away from the crowd with Aratus following me out of the city.

It switched to a burning and destroyed city afterwards and we heard the woman of the news, ''This is the aftermath of our hero's attack that was swapped away by that Aratus very easily, it destroyed an entire city and wiped it off the surface of the world without leaving a person alive!'' She said shocked, the news crew just arrived as I could see and showed the ruins of the city, yet there weren't a lot of ruins left, nearly all of the ground was gone and there was a gigantic crater, I felt bad for all those people. It switched back to the newsreader, ''This was today's news, tomorrow more and we might have updates on that Aratus.'' The television got to a commercial and Destiny turned the television off.

''Wow, Micha. You sure did a lot of things today with keeping the world safe. But I will just say that sacrifices have to be made sometime.'' She said to me when I smiled and nodded. ''Yes, but I can't help to feel bad about all those innocent souls.'' I answered, she got her hand on my shoulder. ''It wasn't your fault Micha, it seriously wasn't. You couldn't prevent it.'' She answered to me, I looked at her face and smiled. ''You're right. But I got a question, Destiny..'' I said when I turned to her. She looked at me in question. ''What question, Micha?'' She asked. ''Are you interested in doing exactly the same as I can do? Flying, turbo-speed on the other side of the planet, making energy balls and so forth?'' I asked to her, her eyes lit up and I could know her answer already. ''Of course! That would be awesome so we could both save the world together!'' She said when she suddenly hugged me, I hugged her back and we looked at each other.

We kissed for a few minutes until we stopped and Destiny got up, I looked at her in confusion. ''Well Micha, when should we start training? I'm sure that paparazzo's will swarm this hotel tomorrow morning!'' She explained, I got up and took her hands when we walked to the door of the balcony and got through it, I closed it softly and we stood on the balcony.  
''Just hold tight like you did a few hours back.'' I told her when she did that. I started to float and I noticed she still wasn't very used to it but for safety I used my powers to make sure she wouldn't fall. After we did that I blasted away with a shield around us so Destiny couldn't get hurt by the extreme pressure of the wind that was when we flew.

We were above the woods of the United States and I got lower and lower, she looked at me in surprise, ''Why are we training here?'' Destiny asked me, I smiled at her. ''Because here someone lives who taught me how to fly and such things. But don't worry, I'll learn it to you, I just want you to meet them. The man who taught me these powers is called Goku, his sons are Gohan and Goten. They are from that television show Dragonball Z, GT and Kai.'' I told her, we got down on the ground and I released her so we together walked towards the house of the Sons.

We walked for about twenty minutes when we saw two houses in the middle of nowhere, one of Pan, Gohan and Videl and the other for Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten. I smiled when I saw it again as we approached it. ''Do they live there?'' Destiny asked, I looked there and nodded. ''Yes, that's where they live. They love nature.'' I said to her, I love nature myself as well and always wanted to live in it but never really came to it.

When we came at the house we both heard two people fighting, by the energy signals I could feel it was Goku with Gohan, I think he was testing his stamina for how long he could fight. I was thinking about giving Gohan a whole new level as well but I'm not sure if Half-Saiyans can have such a level, I'm sure they can because as I heard from Gloria eight years ago that she herself is half Saiyan and Half Elf from a strange world far away from ours and she reached Level six or seven, can't exactly remember.

I walked with Destiny onto the front yard and saw Goku and Gohan fighting in their Super Saiyan mode, I saw Goten and Bra sitting at the side talking and I smiled, they had something with each other what I really couldn't imagine at first. ''Are they the people you told me about Micha?'' Destiny asked to me, I nodded and we stopped walking.

Goku and Gohan stopped fighting and looked at us, seeing that I had someone with me and Gohan rose his eyebrow. He got down to the ground and approached us, he stopped in front of us, ''Hey Micha, who is this?'' He asked, I looked at Destiny and wanted to introduce her but she was faster. ''My name is Destiny Jones. You must be Son Gohan, first son of Son Goku, first one to accomplish Super Saiyan Two when you were just ten or eleven years old while you fought Cell and destroyed him with the Kamehameha wave.'' She said, I didn't tell her anything about him, only that he was from those series, she knew it all along.

''W-Well.. that's right, that's me, I guess.. how did you know it? Did Micha tell you?'' He asked with a very small smile as he looked at me. ''No, I watched all the episodes of Dragonball Z and GT, only I can't believe you aren't as nerdy as you are in GT.'' She said, oh damn this was getting weird.. I had to drop the topic, Gohan wasn't liking that view of him a little bit. ''I'm not a nerd, jeesh!'' Gohan said annoyed a little bit, I sighed. ''Gohan, relax. She is talking about the second series I told you about and I told you about the series didn't I?'' I asked, Gohan calmed and nodded.

''Yes, but you didn't show me what you meant.'' He answered, I knew I didn't and this was the chance to show it. ''I can show you.'' I told him as we walked to Gohan and Videl's house, when we came at the door, Gohan opened it and we walked into the house, it was gigantic. We walked through the living room and when we came at the kitchen we saw Pan standing there, she looked very nice. She turned around and looked at us. ''Hey, you're Micha aren't you?'' She asked, I nodded and she afterwards looked at Destiny, when it clicked in her mind her eyes grew wide, ''You're Destiny Jones! I love your songs and movies!'' Destiny just smiled. ''Good that you like it, uhm..'' She was unsure about her name when Pan snapped out of it. ''Oh, my name is Pan, Pan Son.'' She answered with a bright smile, Destiny smiled back. ''Come, here is the computer Micha, show me what you mean at the dimension that we are in a anime.'' Told Gohan, I nodded and walked into the room with Destiny, Pan however was right behind.

We got to the computer and I opened the internet and typed some video site and typed Dragonball Kai, I clicked on the episode where he was fighting Cell, I saw Pan and Gohan looking at it very closely, the minutes passed and they were watching very close to it, paying attention to every single detail when the episode ended after about 22 minutes and Gohan looked at me.

''So, what you said before was very true Micha. It's rather very weird that people have been making series about our lives into the very small detail. Though, did they.. well.. show the private things like me going to high-school and revealed the identity of The Great Saiyaman?'' He asked me, I smirked and nodded, he gulped. ''I can show you where you got blackmailed by Videl in learning her how to fly or where you for the first time become the Great Saiyaman.'' I answered, he immediately nodded as I looked up for Dragonball Z in the Saiyaman Saga.

After eighteen minutes the episode ended and Gohan looked at me once more, Pan was surprised as well, ''Wow dad, you sure were some geek back then, no offense.'' Said Pan, Gohan smiled and nodded. ''No, I don't see it as an offense because I really was, I changed my way into fighting when I became eighteen and backed away from my mother's will, she was somehow disappointed in me for giving up her dream but eventually got over it.'' Explained Gohan with a smile.

I couldn't think that Gohan would throw his mother's dream away of him becoming a scholar. But, since I've known Gohan in their dimension for a couple of years it was understandable, ''What work do you do now?'' I asked to Gohan who just looked at me. ''Well, Videl brings in the most money of the two of us of course, she is the second in charge of Hercule Corp. that was established on our Earth, they continued it to here. It was mainly for tournaments in our Earth and some stuff, but here it is about technologic stuff and such things. Though, I remember Videl mentioning about that they'll be promoting a fighting tournament for everyone around the world, should be lots of fun because I used to bring in money by winning the easy tournaments at our home.'' Explained Gohan, I thought about it and that it was a good idea that I'd go in it as well.

I turned to Destiny who just stood there looking out of the window like she didn't know anything to say. ''Destiny, are you interested in joining the tournament when I have trained you?'' I asked to her when she turned to me and smiled. ''I'd love to and who knows, maybe we'll need to compete and test our abilities to each other.'' Answered Destiny to me. ''Who knows. Depends how long away the tournament will be, if I know it I will promote the tournament on television and such things unless Hercule does that already.'' I told, turning my head to Gohan who knew that I was talking to him.

''Well, I haven't heard very much about it though, I guess Hercule is going to promote it..'' Told Gohan, scratching the back of his head. ''If that is the case, me, Micha Raats the winner of a Oscar is going to promote it as well and show the world that even the most boring, yet excited person can have an amazing strength. Just no idea if it is really wise.'' I answered with my fist in the air, Destiny simply smiled and looked at Gohan. ''So, you are really Gohan Son, born at the beginning of Dragonball Z?'' She asked him, he nodded, or well.. if that is nodding. ''I guess so. But Micha, did you just say something about the 'Oscars'? The reward for movies and acting and such?'' He asked me when I nodded and he just stood there in awe, ''That is one similarity that our worlds share because the Oscars are-or rather, were nominated once a year. I remember Trunks winning it as the best actor in a action-filled movie with superheroes and such things, or whatever it was about because I don't watch movies actually.'' Told Gohan.

''Trunks acts? Ha-ha, didn't know that, I should watch one of his movies to see how good he really is.'' I told him when I grabbed Destiny's hand and walked with her out of the room with Gohan behind us and Pan slowly following as well. We stepped outside, ''Well, Gohan, Pan, nice seeing you two. I am going to train Destiny now.'' I told him when he smiled. ''Good luck, Micha. Same with you, Destiny, hope you have fun training.'' Answered Gohan when they both entered the house again.

''Come Destiny, I want to see how your stamina is before I train you and how much you can hold.'' When I was done saying this I started running at a very slow pace for myself, Destiny slowly followed but surely started to get faster and faster.

We ran for about fifty minutes and neither of us became tired, I didn't even see her breaking in sweat. ''So, Destiny. Have you been exercising for a time?'' I asked when we were still running through the woods at quite a fast pace and were probably many miles from the Son household. ''Not really, why?'' She asked to me. ''Because you have an excellent stamina. I'm certain that when we start training that you will progress greatly in a small time.'' I answered, I started to slow down so did Destiny.

We were standing in a beautiful surrounding. Very tall trees surrounded us with a small river flowing near with the waterfall insight that came from the lake in the distant, I found this a perfect spot because of the beauty, open space and the untouched nature. ''We will train here for the time being because this is a nice place, don't you think?'' I asked Destiny who looked around in awe. I saw the American Forests plenty of times when I flew over it but didn't see this place.

''It looks perfect Micha. I'm pretty excited to learn about those powers because it looks very nice to use.'' Told Destiny, I smiled at it and got closer to her until our faces were merely a few inches from each other and she kissed me, I accepted it. It lasted for about a minute until we broke from each other and just looked in each other's eyes. I got out of the trance and stepped back with a smile. ''Let's begin.'' I said.


End file.
